Forgiveness
by KYTH-Tawsuna
Summary: Hatori, Héroe, Suikoden IV, a pesar de ser un excelente líder, tiene un deseo que quisiera compartir con alguien... KRIZNEE. Es un oneshot, es largo.


**Nota de la Autora: Aunque no lo crean es mi segundo fic acerca de Suikoden y soy la única que escribe en español XDDD ya que los demás están en inglés. Estoy pensando seriamente en escribir en inglés el que ya tengo, pero no lo sé. Veré si es que los reviews no dan resultados XD.**

**Bueno, como se han dado cuenta, he dicho que es mi segundo fic de Suikoden, y se han de preguntar, "¡Hey, estás mintiendo! ¡No hay ninguno tuyo!" Es una larga historia XD. No lo he subido y luego lo borré. Nada de eso, sino que bueno, lo quemé en un disco en formato DVD y no tengo lector de DVD, así que estoy ahorrando para comprarlo y poder subirles la historia :P.**

**Demasiadas explicaciones, ¿no creen ¬¬? Lo siento mucho XDD.**

**Primeramente quiero decirles que suelo emocionarme con los héroes de todos los Suikoden. Siempre les encuentro una característica para hacerlos mis favoritos XDDDD.**

**Éste fic está dedicado a todos los fans (masculinos y femeninos) del héroe del Suikoden IV. Espero que lo disfruten. Haré más fics sobre Suikoden, pero quiero ver primero si les agradan XD.**

**Acotaciones: ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, este fic es en uno de los finales alternativos: es en el que héroe no muere, es decir, que las 108 estrellas del destino están reunidas.**

**Al igual que en el otro fic que hice, la armada del Suikoden IV se llama El Yuponkatana, y el nombre del Héroe es Hatori.**

_**Forgiveness**_

-El día de mañana, todo depende del buen trabajo que realicemos todos juntos…- comenzó a decir Eleanor con su determinación característica- Tú nos has traído hasta aquí, y ahora nos llevarás hasta el final… ¿no es verdad?- todos miraron a Hatori, quién también los miraba muy serio… pero de pronto su mirada se detuvo en una persona… una chica que estaba en primera fila, mirando cómo Eleanor y Hatori alentaban a todos a la batalla decisiva

Ella sintió la mirada pesada de Hatori y desvió la suya, perdiéndose en uno de los rincones de la sala. No podía verlo con seguridad. Ella no estaba tan de acuerdo en que todos le cargaran tantas responsabilidades a Hatori. Ya tenía demasiado con tener the Rune of Punishment para que en cima le dijeran que todos confiaban en que los llevara a la victoria. Pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía… y por esa razón también estaba molesta.

La noche caía rápidamente y en todas partes del barco se podía sentir la emoción y al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo de que al día siguiente tendrían que librar la batalla decisiva.

Hatori paseaba por los rincones del barco, deseándole buena suerte a todos y al mismo tiempo, recibiéndola de todos aquellos que iban a bordo. Cuando hubo terminado de escuchar la historia de Lino, el Rey de Obel, éste le pidió que se quedara por un momento más, que necesitaba decirle algo con urgencia.

-Solamente es una pregunta que me gustaría que analizaras…- Hatori se quedó callado, esperándola en significado de un "adelante"- ¿sabes qué es lo que más deseé en aquellos momentos en que mi esposa murió protegiéndonos?- Hatori siguió callado- "Te amo". Hatori, si tienes algo importante qué decirle a alguien, hazlo antes de que te arrepientas en el último momento…

Hatori no entendió en aquel momento, por qué Lino le decía aquello, pero tal y como él le había pedido, analizaría la pregunta. Solamente asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquella habitación, en la que Lino se disponía a dormir.

Siguió caminando por el barco, cuando llegó con Desmond, que se estrujaba las manos con tal nerviosismo, que Hatori pensó que ésta vez había hecho algo malo. Sin embargo se acercó a él y lo saludó.

-Hola, Hatori… ¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Desmond tratando de controlar su desesperante tartamudeo

-Solamente doy una ronda antes de dormir- contestó Hatori

-Ya, ya veo…- Desmond tenía algo qué decirle, pero no quería molestarlo con sus problemas- ¿sabes una cosa? Aunque fuera por una vez, me agradaría pasar ésta velada con Louis- Hatori se quedó con el cejo fruncido, ya que Desmond nunca era tan directo- ¡No, no me malinterpretes! ¡Solamente pasar un rato con ella! ¡Es todo!- Hatori iba a decir algo, cuando Desmond, invadido por el ataque de nervios más descomunal que le hayan visto jamás, dijo- ¡Ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir! ¡Mañana te espera un día difícil!

Hatori decidí ignorar la actitud desconcertante de Desmond y mejor se dirigió a Vikki, que parecía estar lista para irse a su dormitorio.

-¡Hola, Hatori! ¡Te creía ya dormido!- saludó Vikki con una gran sonrisa

-Buenas noches, Vikki- contestó Hatori un poco distraído- yo pensé que ya estarías dormida

-No, todavía es algo temprano- contestó Vikki sonrojada

-En todo caso deberías ir a dormir- dijo Hatori pensando que lo mejor para todos era no trasnocharse por la batalla que les esperaba mañana

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo Vikki sonrojándose aún más

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hatori con una mueca chistosa- … ¡Espera, Vikki, yo solamente dije…!

-Me gustas, Hatori… pero…- Vikki no pudo continuar, las palabras parecían habérsele atorado en la garganta como si fuera un hueso

-Vikki… yo…- Hatori no podía contestar tampoco. Durante todo el tiempo, desde que se la encontró pidiéndole que la cuidara, hasta aquellos momentos, jamás le cruzó por la cabeza que Vikki se hubiera fijado en él. De hecho no lo creía de nadie a bordo. Todo parecía tan normal

-No digas nada… No te lo digo para que me des una respuesta. No quiero que "la" lastimes- finalizó Vikki con una sonrisa tierna pero dolida

"No quiero que LA lastimes" ¿Qué se refería Vikki con eso, se preguntaba Hatori mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar después de haberle dado una despedida torpe a Vikki. Ella estaría hablando en serio o solamente estaba tomándole el pelo como a veces solía hacerlo cuando contaba chistes a los demás.

Chiste o no, Vikki no parecía estar bromeando esta vez.

Decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, antes de irse a dormir, y también pensaba en ir a hablar con Snowe y con todos aquellos con los que se encontraran en la cubierta: Keneth, Paula, Tal y Jewel deberían estar ahí, siempre lo estaban, y suponía que esa noche no sería la excepción.

-¡Hey, Ha'ri! ¡Qué tal!- saludó Tal con su normal palmada en la espalda

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Paula con aquella serenidad característica de los elfos

-No es eso. Solamente decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- contestó Hatori sintiendo aquel calor tan acogedor que siempre sentía estando alrededor de sus amigos

-Me siento algo nerviosa, y sé que no debería estarlo, pero estoy segura que mañana será el día de la victoria- comentó Jewel muy emocionada

-Ganaremos, de eso estoy seguro- agregó Keneth un poco más calmado que el resto de ellos

-¿Está bien estar tan animados sin saber qué pasará el día de mañana?- preguntó Paula algo preocupada

-¡Vamos, Paula! ¡No te pongas pesimista!- dijo Tal como si se tratara de una fiesta

-Seguramente ganaremos- agregó Keneth mirando el mar

Keneth, Jewel y Tal comenzaron a enfrascarse en una plática sobre cómo patearían el trasero de aquellos que osaran toparse en su camino y además hacían los efectos de sonido. Parecía que el día de mañana los emocionaba más que si se hubiera ganado el primer premio en la lotería.

-¿Cómo te sientes en realidad, Hatori?- preguntó Paula algo preocupada

-Miento si digo que no estoy nervioso. Todos los estamos, pero… como líder no puedo darme el lujo de mostrarme nervioso. Digamos que soy positivo- contestó Hatori y se quedó pensando.- Paula solamente lo observó y esperó a que siguiera hablando- Mizuki me dijo, que ella nunca piensa en el mañana, hasta que ese mañana se convierta en hoy, es decir, vive el momento. Supongo que eso la ayuda a estar tranquila

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Paula desconcertada

-Quiero decir a que me agrada su forma de pensar- contestó Hatori con una sonrisa

-… Entiendo- dijo Paula con una sonrisa- … ¿Por qué no vives el momento y haces lo que tengas qué hacer?- cuestionó Paula muy seria

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hatori desconcertado

-No sé si a veces eres demasiado ingenuo o es que en realidad tienes la cabeza en otra parte- finalizó Paula con una sonrisa comprensiva

Terminada la plática con sus amigos, Hatori se encontró con Kika, con la que habló sobre Brandeau…

-Hatori, tú no has hecho a un lado a tus amigos, Brandeau sí lo hizo. ¿No te da miedo que alguno de ellos pueda quedarse con lo que estás cargando?- preguntó Kika después de recordar a su amigo pirata

Hatori solamente bajó la cabeza. Claro que todo aquello le daba miedo. No sabía contra quién se dirigiría la Runa, pero esperaba no tener que pasarla después de toda aquella batalla. Si era posible, se la quedaría para siempre.

-Perdona. No debí preguntar eso. Es algo que cualquiera teme- dijo Kika sintiéndose enormemente avergonzada- De cualquier modo. Deberías irte a descansar… a menos que tengas algo qué hacer antes…

Era su imaginación, ¿o es que acaso todos estaban insinuándole lo mismo? ¿Qué era lo que según él tenía qué hacer? De cualquier modo, estaba haciendo lo que debía. Cuidar de sus amigos. Lo haría hasta el final, o hasta que la runa se los permitiera.

Habiéndose despedido de la mayoría de las personas del barco, Hatori decidió irse a dormir. Pero algo se le olvidaba y él sabía perfectamente qué era. Aunque estuvo buscando como loco por todo el barco, no encontró lo que le faltaba hacer. Se dirigía a su habitación con una sensación de vacío en el corazón y cuando llegó a su habitación, Snowe lo interceptó…

-¡Hey, te vas a dormir, ¿ya?- preguntó Snowe desde lejos

-Sí- contestó Hatori casi en un susurro

-No deberías hacerlo todavía, ¿sabes?- dijo Snowe tranquilo- Sabes que todavía te falta algo por hacer. Además todavía no te habías despedido de mí y ya querías irte

-Lo siento, pero no te vi en el sitio de siempre y pensé que ya estarías dormido- contestó Hatori soltando una risita avergonzada

-No, nada qué ver- contestó Snowe- Solamente quería asegurarme de que "hicieras lo que tienes qué hacer"

-¡Ja!- se río Hatori por lo bajo- Todos dicen "haz lo que tengas qué hacer", pero sinceramente no entiendo el por qué lo dicen

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Snowe desconcertado- ¿Quién más lo dice?

-Casi todos con los que hablé esta noche- contestó Hatori algo mosqueado del asunto

-Todos están preocupados por ti. Es obvio que les interese que no dejes nada pendiente- contestó Snowe dirigiéndose hacia el bar

Hatori lo siguió. Le daba la impresión de que Snowe sabía algo que todos sabían y que él no sabía en lo absoluto.

-Muy bien. Hablas como si supieras todo, ¿qué se traen entre manos?- preguntó Hatori recargándose en el pasamanos de madera que estaba en la parte superior del bar

-Hatori, Paula te dijo algo sobre que eres demasiado inocente, pero a decir verdad yo digo que es que siempre estás en la luna- contestó Snowe con una ligera sonrisa que molestó a Hatori

-¿Qué es lo que según todos, no me he dado cuenta?- preguntó Hatori comenzando a pensar que aquella plática era una pérdida de tiempo

-Hatori, has llevado y reunido a mucha gente en contra de Kooluk. Eres un líder que los llevará a la victoria y a una paz que es casi segura, pero… ¿y tú? Lo que tú quieres… ¿lo tienes? Tienes a la gente feliz, pero ¿tú lo estás?- preguntó Snowe muy serio

-Solamente quiero que termine esta guerra absurda- contestó Hatori mirando hacia la parte de abajo, donde Noah jugaba con Rene

-Seré más específico- dijo Snowe exhalando un suspiro- Kriznee…

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó Hatori de inmediato y con un tono perturbado, como si Snowe hubiera dicho que estuviera alguien herido

-Es a lo que me refiero y a lo que todos se referían. ¿Qué pasa con ella, Hatori? ¿La has visto hoy? ¿Le hablaste?- preguntó Snowe con una sonrisa pícara

-La busqué, pero no la encontré- contestó Hatori con cierta tristeza

-¿Y solamente porque no está donde siempre quiere decir que no la encuentras?- preguntó Snowe- Hatori, no te quedes con las ganas

Hatori se quedó callado y siguió mirando hacia Noah que disfrutaba su derrota mientras Rene argumentaba que había hecho trampas.

¿Hace cuánto que todos conocían a Kriznee? Era la confidente del Comandante y de la Vice Comandante, pero era bastante joven. Todos la habían conocido desde que entraron como cadetes en la escuela de Razril, y todos querían con ella, a excepción de algunos que estaban más metidos en su entrenamiento que en la bonita cara y cuerpo de Kriznee.

Aquella chica que conocieron todos, de cabellos negros y largos, ojos azules y tez blanca. La valiente hechicera, discípula de un mago cuyo nombre Kriznee no quiso que nadie supiera. Nadie sabía exactamente su edad, porque argumentaba que eso no importaba en realidad. La hechicera que dejó Razril cuando supo que Hatori había sido desterrado de la isla.

En la estancia de Hatori en el Nido de los Piratas, Kriznee había llegado como si alguien le hubiera dicho que se encontraba ahí. Se unió a las fuerzas de Hatori, Kika y el Rey de Obel y luchó con ellos sin preguntar qué había sucedido con el Comandante Glen.

Aunque no era por esa razón que Hatori y Kriznee se llevaban tan bien, sino que desde el principio, Kriznee ayudaba a Hatori en su entrenamiento en secreto, y eso es algo que nadie sabía, a excepción de ellos dos. Ella siempre le había dicho que tenía un gran potencial, y que al igual que el Comandante Glen, pensaba que debería de desprenderse de la sombra de Snowe para llegar a ser un gran soldado.

-¿Dónde puede estar si ya la busqué por todas partes?- preguntó Hatori preocupado

Recordó que Kriznee le mencionó, que terminada la guerra, ella se iría sin rumbo. No podía decirle a dónde y tampoco el por qué. Solamente le había dicho que tenía que irse y eso lo hacía sentirse triste. También por eso pensó que era mejor no buscarla más. Un adiós sería algo que difícilmente podría decirle… o hasta pensaba que el no encontrarla, significaba que no estaba más en el barco. Que había decidido irse antes de tiempo.

-Pues… yo la vi hace poco cerca del cuarto de Cultivación- contestó Snowe con una sonrisa pícara mirando a Rita que estaba jugando con Louis

-¡¿Qué!- preguntó Hatori en una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa

-¡HATORI!- gritó una Noah que lo saludaba con sus manos con cubierta de garrita

Hatori sabía que Noah quería que bajara, pero Snowe le había dado pistas sobre Kriznee. ¿Qué debía hacer? Noah siempre se había portado muy amable con él, no desde el principio, pero había corregido su forma de actuar.

-Ve- dijo Snowe- Si veo a Kriznee, la traeré para acá

Hatori bajó inmediatamente con Noah, para perder el menos tiempo posible.

-¿Qué sucede, Noah?- preguntó Hatori con prisa

-Verás, Rita, Rene y yo queremos decirte algo muy importante- contestó Noah muy divertida

Rene y Rita se acercaron también.

-¿Qué es eso que quieren decirme?- preguntó Hatori aún más aprisa

-¡TE QUEREMOS!- las tres niñas los abrazaron y Hatori no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella muestra de cariño de las tres niñas, pero en cierto modo sintió ternura porque, a pesar de que ellas sabían que no servirían de mucho en la batalla de mañana, querían mostrarle todo su apoyo

-¿No te da pena enamorar a tres pequeñas niñas?- preguntó una voz femenina suave y tranquila

Las tres niñas tanto como Hatori miraron hacia donde venía aquella voz. Y los cuatro sabían perfectamente a quién pertenecía.

-Pero no estamos enamoradas, señorita Kriznee- dijo Rita algo molesta

-Solamente queremos a Hatori- contestó Rene con una sonrisa muy feliz

-Lo sé, solamente bromeo- contestó Kriznee con su sonrisa tierna y comprensiva… aquella sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Hatori diera un golpe en su pecho y se sonrojara

-¿Qué te pasa, Hatori?- preguntó Noah notando el rubor de sus mejillas

-No es nada- contestó Hatori como excusa

Las tres niñas se miraron unas a otras y después cayeron en la cuenta de lo que sucedía. Siempre habían visto que Hatori pasaba las noches con Kriznee, ya sea platicando o solamente observando la marea, para después irse a dormir cada uno a su habitación.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pidió Hatori, pensando si era la manera correcta de pedir unos momentos a solas

-Seguro- contestó Kriznee con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la planta alta del bar para salir a cubierta

Ya afuera, Hatori se dirigía, delante de Kriznee, hacia la proa. Se preguntaba de qué quería hablarle, ni siquiera sabía si en realidad quería hablar con ella. Solamente la había visto y sintió ganas de estar unos momentos a solas.

Kriznee se recargó en el pasamanos de madera de la proa y observó el mar. Mientras que Hatori seguía pensando en sus razones para pedirle una charla a solas.

-Entonces, ¿mañana es el gran día?- preguntó Kriznee con una sonrisa fingida

-Sí- contestó Hatori sintiendo que aquella sonrisa no era sincera- Mañana es el día en que destruiremos a Kooluk

-Al menos ésta tonta guerra terminará- agregó Kriznee con un dejo de coraje

Hatori recordó en aquel momento que Kriznee se iría en cuando la guerra terminara, lo había recordado hacía unos momentos. También sabía que ella no le diría a dónde se iría, pero quería intentar saberlo…

-¿A dónde irás?- preguntó Hatori interesado, perdiendo su vista en el tranquilo oleaje de la noche

-Ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo, y aún cuando te lo dijera, no creo que pudieras seguirme. Podría decirse que es mi destino- contestó Kriznee con tono firme y frío. Tal parecía que no estaba dispuesta a decirle a dónde se iría

-¿Es por la Runa?- preguntó Hatori desviando su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Kriznee

-La Runa es mi forma de vida- contestó Kriznee mirando el dorso de su mano izquierda

-Leknaat me dijo que es The Rune of Forgiveness, una de las 27 runas verdaderas- indagó Hatori con temor de estar tocando un tema delicado

-Te dijo bien- contestó Kriznee sintiendo que el tema no iba a un buen rumbo, quería desviarlo, pero sabía que Hatori seguiría preguntando. Había dado en el clavo del por qué se iría, y ahora él no descansaría hasta saberlo- The Rune of Forgiveness tiene una historia en mi familia. Ha pasado de generación en generación. Hemos estado al servicio de Leknaat desde que mi familia tiene conocimiento de la runa. No sabría decirte desde cuando, solo que sé que es desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo

-Sí. Leknaat me dijo eso también- dijo Hatori interesado en la historia- Me dijo que la habías obtenido de tu madre… hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Hace cuánto, Kriznee?- preguntó Hatori esperando no lastimarla

-El tiempo es relativo. No importa eso- contestó Kriznee queriendo evadir el tema y Hatori sabía que no era propio seguir preguntando- Es una runa especial, que tiene el poder de perdonar a aquellos que poseen runas verdaderas- Hatori se quedó desconcertado. No había otra persona, a parte de él y Ted, que tuviera una runa verdadera. Ella era la tercera persona que conocía con dicho poder- Las runas verdaderas, hacen inmortales a quiénes las poseen, pero son un poder que no cualquiera puede manejar ni ser merecedor. Hay quiénes las pueden sobreproteger, así como abusar de su poder, y quiénes las rechazan completamente. Aquellos que no tienen el poder suficiente o no tienen la fuerza de vivir con una runa verdadera… son evaluados por The Rune of Forgiveness…

-Es decir que tú…- Hatori se quedó atónito al descubrir aquello que no se atrevía a preguntar

-La runa que poseo, me permite perdonar los pecados de esa gente y retirarles las runas para que puedan seguir con sus vidas. Aunque no todos han sido perdonados- contestó Kriznee cerrando los ojos. Parecía que recordaba a todos aquellos a los que había conocido- Yo retiro las runas, con la ayuda de la mía, pero al mismo tiempo, The Rune of Forgiveness decide quién es perdonado y quién no…

-¿Cómo es que decide eso?- preguntó Hatori desconcertado

-Viven o mueren después de que las runas les son retiradas- contestó Kriznee recuperando su mirada. Hatori pensó que aquello era en cierto modo terrible, eso quería decir que poseer una runa era significado de gran valor y fuerza de voluntad- Aquellos que me buscan… casi siempre son los que no son perdonados… Sin embargo, aquellos a los que busco, son los que la runa decide perdonar. Cuando ya han completado su penitencia. A su vez, tengo como misión también, el regresar las runas a su lugar de origen, es decir, donde la gente las encontró por primera vez

Hatori observó la suya, la runa que había obtenido del Comandante Glen al momento de su muerte: The Rune of Punishment. ¿Ella sería la encargada de quitarle la runa? ¿Será por eso que quería irse después de que la guerra terminara? ¿Se la quitaría después de todo aquello? ¿Sería perdonado? ¿Moriría o viviría?

-No pienses que voy a evaluarte después de que todo esto se termine, y mucho menos es esa la razón por la que tengo que irme- contestó Kriznee adivinando los pensamientos de Hatori al observar que miraba su runa- The Rune of Punishment, es de las pocas runas que no puedo controlar por mandato de Leknaat. Esa runa tiene voluntad propia y escoge a su nuevo dueño por sí misma. Aunque yo la tratara de retirar de ti, me sería imposible. Nuestras runas son opuestas. Se repelen. La mía proporciona paz, mientras que la tuya te consume

-Entonces, sino te vas porque me quitarás la runa… ¿cuál es la razón?- preguntó Hatori sin entender

-Tu runa es la única capaz de perdonarte, no seré yo, por lo tanto no puedo quitártela. Esa es la razón por la que no puedo dominar sobre ella- contestó Kriznee muy seria

-Entonces, ¿por qué?- preguntó Hatori sin importarle ya si Kriznee quería o no hablar de eso

-¿De esto era de lo que me querías hablar?- preguntó Kriznee con too frío- porque si es así, sabes que no te voy a responder

-No, no tenía nada de esto planeado- contestó Hatori algo avergonzado. Lo había estado pensando antes de verla, pero no tenía pensando cuestionarla sobre eso- pero en realidad me importa

-El que nos hayamos conocido no es por razón del destino- contestó Kriznee comenzando a molestarse- Llegué a Razril a observar el cuidado de The Rune of Punishment, pero no fue por casualidad. Leknaat estaba preocupada por lo que esa runa pudiera llegar a causar durante ésta guerra

-Aún así, estás aquí; no importa quién te haya mandado. El punto es que nos conocimos- contestó Hatori molesto por la terquedad de Kriznee

-De todos modos, no sabemos si la runa va a perdonarte, e independientemente de lo que haga, va a depender tu vida. Si vives o mueres, ella va a decidirlo, así como lo decidió con los otros dueños. Lamentablemente no puedo evitar que la runa tome otro dueño si es que lo decide- contestó Kriznee

-¿Quieres que me muera? Es eso, ¿cierto?- cuestionó Hatori dolido y enojado

-Si pudiera salvar tu vida con mi runa, sabes que lo haría- contestó Kriznee del mismo modo- Así que no digas ese tipo de cosas

-¿Entonces por qué hablas de que me voy a morir y de que el conocernos no fue nada del destino?- preguntó Hatori tratando de controlar su enfado

-Porque he visto el camino que toman los dueños, no solo de esa runa, sino de las demás- contestó Kriznee desviando su mirada al mar

-Ya comienzas a hablar como Ted- contestó Hatori también mirando hacia el mar

-Las runas no solo traen desgracias y tú mismo se lo explicaste, pero al final de todo he tenido qué despedirme de todas esas personas que conocí. Es por eso que te estoy diciendo todo esto- contestó Kriznee mirándolo- No quisiera darte un "adiós", pero posiblemente tenga qué hacerlo, y es por eso que después de la guerra partiré… vivas o no. Mi misión no está solamente aquí, ya te lo dije

Hatori se quedó callado. Posiblemente él no podría hacer nada en cuanto a que Kriznee se fuera después de que la guerra terminase, pero no entendía su empeño a darlo por muerto cuando todavía no había sucedido nada y también, que los demás portadores de diferentes runas hayan muerto después de haberlas retirado, o por x causa, no quería decir que él también tendría qué morir y precisamente al día siguiente.

-Creo que… sería mejor que me fuera antes de que todo terminara- Hatori sintió cómo una mano invisible atravesaba su pecho y apretaba su corazón tan fuerte que dolía

Una ira incontenible comenzó a apoderarse de él, y junto con aquel dolor en el corazón intentó no interrumpir a Kriznee, fuera lo que fuese que fuera a decir.

-De todos modos, dan por hecho el éxito sobre Kooluk, así que no veo razón por la que tenga qué quedarme- agregó Kriznee con más frialdad

-¡No te atrevas a irte sin avisarme!- advirtió Hatori en un susurro acorralándola al filo de la proa, colocando sus manos en el pasamanos de madera para impedirle irse o mirar hacia otro lado. Un poco más y Kriznee caería al mar sino fuera por el pasamanos de madera que estaba a la altura de su cadera

-¡Hatori!… me voy a caer- dijo Kriznee con miedo, intercalando su mirada del mar a Hatori y viceversa

-No te vas a caer- contesto Hatori esperando que ella lo mirase a los ojos

-No te me acerques tanto- pidió Kriznee respirando agitadamente y desviando la mirada para no caer en los ojos de Hatori

-Mírame a los ojos, Kriznee- pidió Hatori comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero Kriznee no quiso mirarlo. Le daba miedo hacerlo- Por favor, mírame a los ojos…

No le quedó de otra más que hacerlo y se dio cuenta de que no parecía estar enojado sino… preocupado, triste… no podía decir exactamente qué estaba sintiendo Hatori en aquellos momentos, pero sentía que no era enojo ni coraje hacia ella. La miraba como si fuera a perderla.

-No quiero que pienses que me voy a morir, ni mucho menos te vayas sin avisarme. Si tienes que irte, tan siquiera prométeme que te vas a despedir- Hatori la tomó por el rostro, mirándola todavía como si fuera a perderla

-Hatori… yo…- Kriznee sentía cómo su corazón latía rápidamente y no pudo evitar un rubor en sus mejillas

Un conjunto de emociones comenzaron a fluir dentro de Kriznee. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué esas emociones y de qué eran síntoma. A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba fría y valiente en frente de él, por dentro siempre su corazón daba un vuelco cada que lo veía. Siempre pendiente de no caer en la tentación del deseo. Muchas otras veces también se descubría agradable, pero en frente de Hatori le era cada vez más difícil disimular lo que su corazón le indicaba al verlo.

Aquel sentimiento había estado floreciendo en el corazón de Kriznee desde hacía poco, casi desde que volvió a encontrarse con él en el Nido de Piratas. Hatori la había conquistado con su capacidad de liderazgo y frialdad ante la posibilidad de perder la vida a causa de los demás y de la runa. Pero ella no podía darse el lujo de tener una vida sentimental con alguien que posiblemente podía morir y además, que ella tampoco podía quedarse. Esa no era una de sus misiones.

"Algo tenía qué hacer". Todos le habían dicho eso. Todos le habían insinuado que tenía qué hacer algo. Snowe había sido el más acertado a esa insinuación. Le habían dicho que tenía algo pendiente y estaba descubriendo qué era eso "pendiente" que tenía qué hacer.

Al igual que Kriznee, él había estado sintiendo algo muy especial, que no sentía no por Jewel, ni por Paula. No era amistad, y muchas veces se había preguntado si era eso, pero jamás había deseado estar a solas con ellas, abrazarlas, besarlas… tocarlas. No, no con ellas. Solamente con Kriznee sentía esa necesidad. Con ella quería expresar lo que sentía su corazón cada que la veía o estaba con ella…

-Hatori, no me puedo quedar… por favor, entiéndelo- pidió Kriznee respirando más agitadamente a medida que Hatori se acercaba más

En ese momento, Hatori la abrazó sin decir más. Estrechó su cabeza junto a la suya, y por primera vez sintió el contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo. Hacía tanto tiempo que ansiaba sentirla tan de cerca y por fin esa noche se había armado de valor para abrazarla.

En realidad la quería, en realidad había estado esperando mucho para que llegara aquel momento. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Hatori la había abrazado, pero en realidad no sabía si eso estaba bien o estaba mal. Algo dentro de ella, que era el deber de cumplir su misión como la portadora de The Rune of Forgiveness, le decía que eso no podía ser, que debía recobrar el sentido común. Pero por otro lado, sus sentimientos le decían que mandara por una vez en la vida al diablo su deber como la portadora de su runa.

Finalmente abrazó a Hatori y se recargó en su hombro, esperando que no avanzaran más de lo que ya estaban haciendo. Creía que si iban más allá, no podría irse ahora de Kana, el barco del Yuponkatana.

-Lo siento, Hatori- contestó Kriznee sintiéndose como una tonta- Sin embargo, por más que me pidas que me quede, eso no es posible

Hatori se sintió sorprendido y a la vez triste. Kriznee le estaba diciendo que aún después de todo lo que le había dicho, ella no se quedaría. Obedecería a la runa que tenía en su mano izquierda y eso era definitivo.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres vivir como una persona normal, no importando tu runa?- preguntó Hatori desconcertado, separándose de Kriznee

-Mi vida no me pertenece, eso se decidió en el momento en el que me convertí en la portadora de esta runa. Mi vida pertenece a aquellas personas que busco y me buscan. No me pertenece más- contestó Kriznee con mirada fría

-¿Cuántos años de tu vida has desperdiciado en la misma idea?- cuestionó Hatori comenzando a irritarse

-Ya te dije que el tiempo es relativo y no es lo que más importa- contestó Kriznee sintiendo que el coraje subía hasta su pecho

-Pero eso no es justo para ti- dijo Hatori tratando de calmarse

-La vida no siempre es justa- contestó Kriznee sin dejar su tono frío

-Conmigo nunca lo ha sido- Hatori se recargó en el pasamanos de madera- Primero Snow me traicionó, después fue expulsado de Razril, vagué como un vagabundo hasta Obel junto con The Runo f Punishment...

-No todo ha sido malo. Tú mismo se lo dijiste a Ted, te ha traído tristezas, pero también te ha traído cosas buenas y una de ellas es todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora con ella. Pronto las Islas podrán vivir tranquilas sin el miedo de que vengan algún día las tropas de Kooluk. No todo ha sido malo y la vida no ha sido siempre injusta. Es tu destino, tienes qué aceptarlo

-No puedo negar eso que dices, pero tampoco puedo estar muy de acuerdo. Me dio muchas cosas buenas, y una de ellas me la quiere arrebatar. No hablo de la runa, sino de lo que hablas, de mi destino

-… A veces se pierden cosas muy queridas…- dijo Kriznee en un susurro

-Sí, lo sé. Pero yo no quiero perder eso que quiero y sin embargo, no parece importarle. He llegado tan lejos con su ayuda y ahora me dice que tiene que irse… que no puedo hacer nada- dijo Hatori sintiéndose imoprtente

-… Hatori… lo siento…- susurró Kriznee sintiéndose cada vez más indefensa con las palabras de Hatori- A veces hay que dejar ir lo que más queremos

-Pero yo no quiero…

Hatori se giró de golpe y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-No quiero perderte… he llegado tan lejos gracias a ti… no me dejes así…

-Ha… tori…- Kriznee no sabía qué contestar y es que al ver a Hatori a los ojos, su corazón comenzaba a revelarse contra su razón

Aquellas palabras la hicieron callar y se esfumaron sus ganas de contestar y mostrarse fuerte y con ganas de luchar en contra de sus sentimientos. Verlo a los ojos era algo que siempre había disfrutado, pero de tan cerca… sentía que si él se acercaba más, no sería capaz de echarse hacia atrás o evitarlo. Tenía qué, pero no quería.

Hatori debió adivinar que sus pensamientos y sentimientos habían sufrido un choque tremendo, que no podía decidirse, y que prueba de ello, era que no podía articular palabra. Parecía que mirarlo a los ojos era algo necesario, como si huyera de aquella batalla que se libraba dentro de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hatori acercó con un solo movimiento, sus labios a los de ella, ignorando por completo el tono suplicante que significaba que no hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación de sentir sus labios tan cerca de los de él, de rozar sus labios, se tomarla sin que ella objetara, de acariciar su sedoso cabello para dejar a la luz de la luna, su piel blanca y suave de su cuello y poder besarlo.

Kriznee sabía que estaba fallando, que estaba perdiendo la batalla… batalla que debió haber ganado para poder irse antes de que todo eso sucediera. Lamentablemente, sus sentimientos hacia Hatori habían crecido de manera demencial con cada vez que lo miraba. Del escudero que había ayudado a entrenar, de la sombra de Snow, nació el líder del Yuponkatana. El ahora líder que ella amaba.

Cuando Hatori dejó de besar sus labios, y siguió con su cuello. Cada beso que depositaba en su delicado cuello, hacía que Kriznee se estremeciera y dejara escapar un gemido de placer. Quería llegar más allá, pero sabía que no era el lugar apropiado.

Le costó trabajo alejarse del cuello de ella, para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Notó que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero a pesar de ello, lo miraba con tal súplica que no pudo resistirse a un beso nuevamente. Ésta vez lo hizo con más delicadeza, abrazándola por la cintura y logrando que ella hiciera lo mismo por su cuello.

Habiéndose separado con dificultad, la juntó a su pecho y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la de ella. Esperaba que con eso, ella fuera capaz de no irse, de quedarse y entender que la necesitaba.

-Te amo, Kriznee…- fue lo único que se vino a la mente en aquel momento

Kriznee quería responder, pero ya había hecho suficiente como para contestarle de igual manera. Le había gustado todo lo sucedido, y estaba molesta por ello, pero también feliz. No obstante, todo ese mar de ideas, la había hecho no responder.

Todo estaba listo para que Hatori partiera a tierra Kooluk, a terminar de una vez por todas con las hostilidades de Kooluk.

El equipo dirigido por Eleanor había tenido éxito en su misión de neutralizar el Rune Cannon, y ahora Hatori debía hacer lo que todo líder haría: terminar con la plaga.

-¡Bien, ha llegado nuestro turno!- dijo emocionada Flare, la princesa de Obel

-Lo dejamos en tus manos, chico- agregó el pescador, que en aquellos momentos había olvidado su trabajo

-Ten cuidado, Hatori- dijo Vikky, que ahora no podía pensar en nada más que desearle suerte al hombre que había dejado ir

-Lo tendré- dijo Hatori mirando a su alrededor

Estaba buscando a alguien, y la encontró. No pensó que ella estuviera tan cerca de él, por como la vio despedirse de él la noche pasada. Se acercó a ella y notó en sus ojos la preocupación y el miedo por su destino con The Rune of Punishment… pero Kriznee no sabía que en la noche, mientras dormía, Leknaat lo había visitado, dándole grandes noticias acerca de ese asunto.

Durante todo el combate marítimo contra Kooluk, Kriznee se había portado valientemente, sin dar muestras de su preocupación por el turno de Hatori. Había estado todo el tiempo a su lado, dando órdenes y proporcionando palabras de aliento para los heridos. Pero ahora estaba preocupada por haber llegado al momento más crítico para Hatori.

Kriznee bajó la mirada, triste y preocupada, pensando en lo peor. Hatori le levantó el rostro con suavidad, para que lo mirara.

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando que terminaran para poder dar fin a aquella larga guerra contra Kooluk.

-No moriré- le dijo en un susurro y ella se limitó a mirarlo, sin sentir el valor suficiente para contestarle- … No te vayas… Quiero verte aquí cuando regrese… porque regresaré

Kriznee iba a articular palabra, pero Hatori la hizo callar con un profundo beso que le quitó todo aquel valor que había tenido para abrir siquiera la boca. Sintió cómo le hervía la sangre y el corazón ardía a pesar de estar cálido.

-Hmp…- se aclaró la voz el rey de Obel- siento interrumpir, pero no podemos perder más tiempo

Hatori se separó de ella y se fue en dirección hacia la pequeña embarcación que en pocos minutos lo llevaría al fuerte de Kooluk. Mientras iban bajando la pequeña embarcación, Kriznee sintió la necesidad de decir lo que tenía qué decirle.

-¡Hatori, yo…!- se apresuró al pasamanos de madera

-Estaré bien- le contestó él mientras la embarcación tocaba el agua salada y remaban en dirección al fuerte El-Eal

-¡Pero, es que yo tengo qué decirte…!

La interrumpió Setsu, que la tomó por el brazo.

-Ya habrá tiempo después, niña. Tienen una misión qué cumplir

-Tiempo…- pensó Kriznee preocupada

Días habían pasado, desde que Hatori había sido rescatado de aquel pequeño bote donde había sido abandonado después de que creyeran que había muerto al utilizar la runa por última vez.

-Nadie sabe a donde fue…- dijo Lino con cautela por miedo de lastimarlo- Solamente sabemos eso. Pensamos que estaba ayudando en el cuarto de runas, pero no fue así. Pablo nos dijo que ella no se apareció por ahí en ningún momento. Ella se fue, mientras tú estabas en el fuerte El-Eal… Nadie se dio cuenta… Discúlpanos…

Hatori no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. A pesar de que le había pedido que no se fuera, que le había demostrado cuánto la necesitaba y quería con él… ella se había ido sin siquiera esperar a saber si regresaría al barco. Abandonó Kana sin decirle adiós a nadie…

-Debe ser duro para ti escuchar lo que estamos diciéndote, pero… es lo que sabemos- contestó Lino fumando su pipa

-Eso pudo ser lo que quiso decirme al final y no pude escuchar…- comentó Hatori en voz baja, hundiendo su nariz entre sus manos- … ¿por qué se fue?

Lino no contestó. Creyó prudente quedarse callado a decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Le pedí que no se fuera sin antes decírmelo… le pedí que me avisara si es que iba a hacerlo… le pedí… que me dejara despedirme…- agregó Hatori levantándose con brusquedad de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el oscuro balcón que daba hacia una fría noche de invierno

-Ella debió tener sus razones, Hatori- dijo Flare sintiendo pena por él

Razones que él sabía, pero no quería entender. Quería que se quedara con él, que no se fuera solamente por "su deber". Quería hacerla entender, que mientras los dos se quisieran, "el destino" no importaba. Él la quería de verdad, él la amaba…

-Ella en verdad te quería…- dijo Snow, que estaba de visita en Obel al escuchar que Hatori había reaccionado

-Nunca me lo dijo. Dudo mucho que haya sentido algo especial por mí- contestó Hatori golpeando el pasamanos de madera del balcón

-Ella lo abandonó…- comentó Flare con tristeza y al mismo tiempo con ira

-Ella no lo abandonó- interrumpió una voz de niña que venía desde la puerta de la habitación- No puedes decir eso, Hatori… ni siquiera lo pienses

Noah, al igual que los demás ex miembros del Yuponkatana disuelto, se había congregado para celebrar que Hatori estaba vivo, pero en aquellas circunstancias, nadie se sentía con valor de decir: bienvenido. Al menos no se sentían con el derecho de hacerlo antes que Kriznee… que parecía que nunca llegaría a decirle aquello.

-Hatori… ella me dio esto- dijo Noah acercándose a él- Ella me dijo que se iría- Hatori la miró con rencor- Quise detenerla, pero no pude hacer nada. Habló muy rápido y lo único que pude entender, fue que te dijera que la disculparas, y que iba a entender sino podías hacerlo…

Hatori le arrebató la carta a Noah y destruyó prácticamente el sobre. Los demás permanecieron silenciosos mientras Hatori leía la carta. Parecía un funeral del que todos tenían miedo de acercarse al viudo, por creerlo un sicótico.

_Hatori…_

_No sé si estarás leyendo éstas líneas, pero espero que así sea. Y eso me alegrará, porque significaría que lograste sobrevivir._

_Sé que no tengo derecho a escribirte esto, después de lo que haré, pero créeme, es lo mejor para los dos. Entiendo tus sentimientos, porque siento lo mismo que tú, pero es lamentable que nos hayamos conocido en un tiempo tan poco oportuno._

_Hatori… cuando me besaste, no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir, pero me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, y lo sigo sintiendo. Pero nuestros destinos son muy diferentes. Son tan separados que me cuesta trabajo despedirme de ti en persona. Llámame cobarde, lo soy… pero tampoco me siento con el derecho de tenerte a mi lado porque solamente te haré daño._

_Quise despedirme de ti, lo intenté, pero cuando te vi partir en aquel bote, supe que mis oportunidades se habían ido. Leknaat me dio la oportunidad y la desperdicié. Mi penitencia… es la que estás viendo._

_Quise decirte "Te Amo" pero tampoco pude hacerlo porque me sentía muy confundida, y cuando por fin me había decidido, cuando por fin iba a tomar en cuenta la bondad de Leknaat… lo eché todo a perder. No pude decir nada y te fuiste…_

_Perdóname, Hatori…_

_Te deseo suerte. Recuerdo y recordaré todos los días que pasé contigo…_

_TE AMO_

_KRIZNEE_

Suspiró al terminar de leer la carta. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que sabía que nadie podría apaciguar. Quería llorar. Quería volver a verla, quería gritarle, quería hacerla llorar… quería besarla y abrazarla… quería hacerle el amor con las mismas ganas que aquella noche no pudo.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era un cielo estrellado… como aquella noche…


End file.
